missing ink 3
by tutchit
Summary: Chapter three


E

I looked out the cave hole, it was letting enough moonlight in to make my hands and arms silvery. Though, my arms were always silver with golden flecks, it was pretty when it was in the moonlight because it glowed.

There were holes in the roof in some tunnels landscapes that let in light, but most tunnels were pitch black to the point where you couldn't even see your hand in from of you. I was fascinated by the caves and tunnels, they were the same- but so different.

I had been in the tunnels for only a couple days - I hadn't been keeping track - and it already felt like him, everything was in line. Miley was a better friend than I could have ever hoped for, though I didn't have anyone to compare her to I knew she would jump in front of a bridge for me - I would do the same for her. I had also found a friend in Marius, he was a tall tan boy with black hair and pretty red-brown eyes.

I smiled as I heard voices, snapping me back into reality, Miley and Marius were drunk. They were walking with a pop in their step, there arms wrapped around each others shoulders,. I could smell the alcohol on them, though a person with a normal nose probably could too. They were dining very loudly, grinning obnoxiously, and not making any sense. I couldn't make out any of the words they were so slurred.

"Hey, babe." Marius grumbled, clearly he was having to concentrate to keep his voice as unaltered as possible. I still couldn't make the words out very well. "You look funny."

I rolled my eyes. "And you look excellent, but I think it's time for bed."

"But Five! I have barley even gotten into the pineapple song and you have to here the ending for it. I don't even need sleep." Miley exclaimed with a pout.

"Come on."

I clutched both of their shoulders and guided them through the tunnels to the sleeping quarters. We all were on cots and boys were with girls, which made me a bit uncomfortable. I pushed giggling Miley onto the, she quickly fell asleep though and I watched as Marius fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I smiled down at them, basically everyone was sleeping, I liked the quiet - except you could hear the waterfall and stream that ran through the quarters.

I walked out the quarters and returned to my perch, staring out into the stars dreamily. I knew that soon I would be Ink'd as soon as I finished training. When we were we would be given a power and an animal, bother were ours to control and was unique to each personality. The stronger the personality, the stronger the power. I couldn't help but hope my personality was strong, though it was very vain and petty of me.

"What are you doing?" I voice broke my silly thoughts, sending me flying up into the air. I hit my head in the roof and groaned quietly.

"Who's there?" I demanded with a high voice, I was dizzy now.

"Jay, what are you doing up, bed time was an hour ago." He said with a huff.

I tried to think of a good excuse. "I... needed a break from the hostile glares."

I could barley see his face from the light because he was in the middle between the hole an myself, but his face seemed to soften.

"I am sorry the way I acted when we first met." He sighed, his face had softened.

"Its alright, I'm used to it- I guess."

Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders, he was touching me. I felt and electric buzz through me and I stepped back.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Then I figured it out with a gasp. "Yo- You control the element if electricity."

That was why I have felt so excited when I had first met him, because he just had that effect.

"Mhm, yeah." He flustered quietly.

"How old are you?" I blurted out without thinking. Sorry, that was rude."

"No it's fine, I'm eighteen."

He didn't look eighteen, though I too looked young for my age, I could swear he was sixteen or seventeen.

"Oh," I couldn't think of something to say. "I guess I should get back to the cots then."

"I believe that'll be best. I'll take you there, if you don't mind, of course."

I really didn't mind, something about his face, the way he was staring at me in the dim light made me not know what to say. I just nodded once nervously, he was freaking me out a bit.

"So, you're a Sagacious... sad thing really. You are, quite pretty." I stared at him, tapping my mouth widely.

"You're judging me by where I left?" I snapped. I wouldn't even really like to be with him, with him. He was a bit to... creepy.

"You are our enemies, plus I know who you are. You're Katrina's daughter. She killed my mother."

I stared at him in shock, then drew my lips back over my teeth. "She wouldn't do that, are you kidding. She couldn't hurt a fly if it was literally killing her."

Even though she wasn't my mother anymore, I knew that it would be wrong to not talk for her.

"She did." I didn't even have time to react when a hand grasped my chin, grudgingly face and I whimpered. "Figure out where your loyalties lie."

When his hand released me I reached up and touched my jaw silently, then, without a word, spit in his face before storming off. The shock on his face was unmistakable, it took all I had not to run, I kept a quick pace though. He didn't try to follow me as I walked and I hoped onto my cot. It made loud creaking sounds and I shivered slightly at the chill that run up my spine.

I rolled onto my side, sliding my arms under my head as if I was a child. I felt tears spring into my eyes and I frowned. I couldn't hope to stop them now, missed my brothers and sisters and I was wishing for my mother to hold me. I had a huge hole in my chest and I needed someone to hold me, I needed my mother.

I closed my eyes, they were burning with tears and my throat was choked up.

I opened my eyes to bright light shining in my eyes and voice yelling louder than i would think possible. Everyone was slowly stretching and rising with groans and mumbles of irritation. I stretched and stiffly rose to a sitting position, my leather jacket was next to me along with my lace boots.

Trainees were only allowed to where black jeggings, which were very reliable skinny jeans- comfy too, a black tank top, a leather jacket, lace up booted and underwear. Girls weren't allowed to where bras incase they had a weapon in them and we had tuck our raindrops in to make sure that were aren't reconciling a weapon.

Security these days.

I wasn't necessary ashamed of my body, I was fattening up because the food here was surprisingly better that the Sagacious food, but that was it. I was still horribly boney, tall, with no real muscle. My skin a silvery translucent color with gold flecks and a c-cup bra size. My hair went down to my waist now that some nutrients was in it and it wasn't horribly matted. But, I preferred to keep my leather jacket on at all times except when sleeping, it gave off first place in a wet t-shirt contest when it was cold. All the girls were very self-conscious on cold days.

I fumbled my laces and yawned quietly, I closed my eyes and when I opened then the blonde boy was in front of me. The giant one that had been rude on the craft, the one I had been rude to, too.

"So, you're not as bad as I thought Kitty." He chuckled. "You have quite a hiss I hear, Victor. You're either a friend or a foe." He heard out his hand for me to shake but I turned him down without a second thought.

"Foe I think be just fine. And I was to busy not caring what your name was to listen. Bye now." I got up and pushed past him I hated how he called me kitty almost as much and how much he was checking me out. His eyes werebscanning all up and down me, probably looking for a reason to let me join his little team of three. He had a sister, named Secret. Funny name. And a sidekick named Curt.

They were all from Caviler calming with Marius who seemed to hate their guts the last time he was sober. Which reminded me, I headed straight over to Miley and Marius - who was getting up with very disoriented looks.

"Come on." I giggled as Marius asked me what year it was, they must have been really drunk.

"Training begins now, today we will be tightly, we have paired you up with someone at random. So don't start banging your chest and calling your best buddy over. This will be till the point where one of you is beaten unconscious or surrenders when I think you can't take anymore. Note the key word I in the last sentence, now come on children." It was Logan and I quickly grabbed both Miley and Marius and raced out of the cave the other trainees were following with tired faces.

Jasper came up beside me, scooting Miley and Marius away with a quick look.

"Jasper." I sighed, knowing that he won't talk to me one way or another.

"Jas is fine." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth turn up. "I just wanted to say good luck."

He was getting a bit to friendly and i needed to stop him in his tracks. "Jas, I am sorry if I am mistaken. But we can't be anything more than friends. I just can't worry about this right now." I gestured from my chest to his.

The excited light in his eyes died and I frowned, he turned away and walked back to his black. They were all pointing him and laughing. It was all good fun to them, but to me, I had no other choice.


End file.
